Conventionally, when a pattern is embroidered using an embroidery sewing machine, threads of a plurality of colors are usually used. In order to closely re-create embroidery data produced based on an original design (original drawing) using an embroidery sewing machine, threads of colors specified in data production must be used. Further, in order to express sensitive differences in colors, it is necessary to use a large number of colors, sometimes nearly 100 different colors. Each of thread spools has a label indicating a number of the thread (color of the thread) or an imprinted thread number, and a desired thread is to be searched based on this number.
The search of a thread spool occurs every time the color changes, and it is necessary to find a desired thread spool referring to the thread number or the color name in each case. Unfortunately, when the number of colors of the thread spools increases as described above, searching a desired thread spool is cumbersome work as it requires painful efforts.
In order to facilitate the work of searching of thread spools, Patent Literature 1 proposes a thread spool standing device for moving a predetermined thread spool to the front side by motor control.
Alternatively, Patent Literature 2 proposes a thread spool storing device that indicates a place at which a predetermined thread spool is stored by an LED through a sewing machine and a communicating means.